The Birds and The Bees
by frozenheat
Summary: On every monks 13th birthday they would get a talk from gyasto and it just so happens to be Aang's 13th birthday today. Tiny bit of kataang if you squint really hard.


A/N- Well it's got to happen at some age for Aang and boy it would be funny!

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender but if I did Zhao would live... uhhh maybe not.

The Birds and the Bees

The sun rose like any other day and with so did four weary travelers. It seemed like any other regular day but today was slightly different it marked the 113th time something had happened.

The morning jobs were being done, packing up the camp, making breakfast and feeding Appa. While three teens worked hard, one monk still sat on the dirt hugging his knees to his chest appearing to be in deep thought.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked,

"Yeh twinkle toes get off you lazy butt and help pack up!"

"Look who's talking" Sokka mumbled.

"Don't listen to her Aang what's wrong?" Katara gave a small smile in hope that it would reveal what was bugging the monk.

"It's….. Its"

"Its what?" said Sokka butting in.

"It's just that it's my 113th birthday and,"

"It's your birthday today Aang! Why didn't you tell us?" Katara shouted,

"Well a monks 13th birthday is a bit different to a 11th or 12th, I'm supposed to have,"

"A cake, a song, a dance, a pat on the back" Sokka started rambling on sarcastically.

"Shut up Sokka!"

Katara hit her brother on the back of the head.

Aang continued "I'm supposed to have… some kind of talk."

A worried look passed between Sokka and Katara.

"A talk, about what?" Inquired Sokka,

"I'm not sure all I know is on a monks 13th birthday at the southern air temple Gyasto would take them into the sanctuary and give them a talk. I noticed that when the boy came out he was always very pale but I have no idea why. So I really want to have the talk but no-one will be able to tell me it seeing as… well you know." Aang had a pleading look on his face when he said the last sentence.

"What you looking at me for Aang I have no idea what this talk is…"

"Were sorry Aang but if you can't remember anything about it then we can't help you."

The monk paused a long time before answering "I know"

Sokka and Katara started to walk away when all of a sudden, "Oh! Oh! I remember a little piece of information."

"What is it," The two siblings asking in unison.

"Something about bees," Aang said with a grin.

"Uhhhhhh" A frightened look flashed across Sokka's face.

"Oh and birds, hey now I remember the talk was called The Birds and The Bees! Aang now had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Eeppp!" was the only sound that escaped Sokka's lips.

Katara just stood there a slight blush evident on her cheeks.

"Katara… you know what he's talking about," Sokka started to back away while pointing a finger. "You give him the talk!"

"What! Are you crazy! You want me to give the talk to Aang, about you know… that kind of stuff I don't think so." Katara put her hands up in defense.

"Guys what's wrong, what's wrong with this talk?" Aang said trying to get some kind of attention.

"Actually now that I think of it I will give Aang the talk god knows what would happen if you gave him the talk Katara." Said Sokka quickly.

Katara put her hand up as if to say something but quickly dropped it.

"So it's agreed Sokka giving me this talk?"

"Fine Aang lets go." And with Sokka lead Aang away from the campsite. Once at a safe distance from Katara and Toph he began.

"Right Aang," Sokka took a deep breath, "when a man and a woman love each other very much……."

Meanwhile back at the campsite Katara and Toph were finishing packing up.

"So Katara what exactly is this talk?" Toph careful to put each emphasis on the word talk.

"No!"

"Whoo calm down sugar queen it was only a question!"

"Uh, no I'm sorry Toph its just uhhh…" _come on Katara think of an excuse not to tell her!_

"It's just... your not 13 yet so you can't know, I'm sorry" _phew that should shut her up for a couple of months._

"Hmmm ok fine" and with that Toph went off to put the supplies on Appa.

About 20 minutes later Aang and Sokka returned. Sokka had a smile on his face, Aang on the other hand had no smile and his face was drained of all colour.

Katara took Sokka aside and asked him, "How did it go?" Did he take it ok?"

"I think it went ok I'm not too sure though."

Katara sighed and walked up to Aang.

"How are you Aang?" asked Katara while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh! No! I don't want to! Go away!" and with that Aang ran off to hide behind Appa.

"Now I really want to know what that talk was about!" said Toph smirking.


End file.
